ENAMORANDOME DE TI parte 2
by Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai
Summary: Ya tienes en claro tus sentimientos, pero ahora lo darás a conocer o no? Importante: para los que ya lo leían, esto es una continuación del fic. cap 17: fiesta de los mellizos
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todas. No sabemos porque ayer, cuando subimos, no puso esto... Verán, no tenemos idea de porque, pero no podemos subir la historia desde la cuenta normal, asique hicimos uso de la cuenta de V para esto.**_

_**Este es en realidad el capítulo 15, y bueno… si alguna tiene una solución que por favor nos lo diga… al igual que no nos deja colocar español como idioma… ¬¬**_

_**Por otro lado… se está terminando el periodo de exámenes así que quizás podamos volver a subir todas las semanas como siempre :3. Responderemos ahora los comen…**_

_**Deyani-san: **_

_**V: holaaaaaa, no te pudimos saludar antes ¬¬… nos alegra qe te haya gustado como le rompimos el kokoro a Milo jajajajaja**_

_**Libra-san:**_

_**M: holaaaaa, no te preocupes, te entendemos, nosotras estuvimos igual con exámenes, orales y trabajos practicos desde qe empezó agosto **_

_**Lia-san:**_

_**A: también sos lia fudo? Y si no, lamento la equivocación :p**_

_**Tutuli-san, Adria-san, Lena-san y Rin-san, gracias por sus comentarios! Nos alegra cada vez que vemos que hay un comentario mas siempre…**_

_**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**_

Capítulo 15: Silver Fullbuster

Casa de los gemelos.

En el salón de estar de la casa se podía apreciar a varios chicos durmiendo tirados por todos lados. Y en el medio, sobre una mesita, botellas de distintas bebidas y restos de comida rápida.

Shaka dormía boca abajo en el piso, cerca de él Aioria estirado con la cara pintada. Milo tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la mesa y babeaba mientras Camus usaba su espalda como respaldo. Mu dormía sentado en el sillón chico, Ángelo… tenía la mitad del cuerpo salido por la ventana y la otra mitad dentro y finalmente los gemelos… despatarrados en el sillón grande y Kanon le puso una pierna casi sobre la cara a su hermano…

Hasta que…

_I feel invincible tonight, I´m alive_

_Take a look into my eyes_

-¡nos atacan! -Ángelo fue el primero en percatarse del sonar del celular de Saga, queriendo levantarse de su lugar se dio en la cabeza contra el marco de la ventana, generando un ruido tan fuerte que despertó a los demás.

-¿qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? -Saga se despertó exaltado al igual que los demás.

-¡yo no fui, Saga tuvo la culpa, mamá! -dijo Kanon en el mismo estado.

-como que yo tuve la culpa? -su hermano lo miro con los ojos entrecerrado mientras el menor reía nervioso.

-ahh, Saga, ¿quieres contestar tu celular? El ruido me parte la cabeza… -pidió Aioria tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

-ya, ya… -el peli azul mayor tomo el aparato y contesto.

_-hola Saga_

-Gray, porque llamas a estas horas? –los demás pusieron atención.

_-es que… me intoxique anoche…_

-porque no me extraña…

_-me dejas terminar?_

-bueno, bueno

_-la cosa es que, Silver viene hoy y yo no puedo ir a buscarla…_

-¿y quieres que vaya yo?

_-no, en realidad se lo pedí a (T/N) pero ella no me dejo decirle que avión es… quería que tú la alcanzaras… y si estas con la patota mejor, que mi hermana se vaya acostumbrando desde ya a la presencia de todos…_

-mmm, muchachos… -el chico aparto el aparato y miro a los presentes- código 7…

-¿otra vez se intoxico con comida? -Camus tomaba su cabeza con una mano.

-sí, y no puede ir a buscar a su hermana, pide que lo hagamos entre todos… -

-yo no voy, quiero ir a casa a tomar algo para la resaca… -dijo Aioria parándose y perdiendo un poco el equilibrio. Mu se acercó a él y lo asistió pasando un brazo por la espalda de él.

-yo también… no creo resistir por mucho más tiempo las ganas de devolver todo… -Milo se apoyó en Camus para no caerse y este lo sostuvo.

-Shaka?

-Aya me dijo ayer que iría a esperarla asi que iré primero a buscarla a ella y luego iremos al aeropuerto…

-Kanon?

-ya estoy despierto… -contesto.

-Camus?

_-SAGAAAAAAAAAA_

-qué? -volvió a tomar su celular.

_-hasta que respondes, creí que me dejaste hablando solo tarado… creo que Vica también ira, después de todo (T/N) estaba durmiendo en su casa, asi la habré despertado a ella también…_

-Camus, Vica va…

-perdón Milo…

-sí, sí, si déjame y ve con tu noviecita mientras yo me muero… -dramatizo el chico sacándole una sonrisa a todos.

-Milo, tu siempre haces eso, yo me vengas a reprochar a mi…

-uh, te dio con un caño… -Aioria sonrió con burla.

-jajajajaja que gracioso, yo que vos me lavo la cara antes de salir afuera… -el castaño lo miro con extrañeza para dirigirse a un espejo.

-MIIIIIIIIIIII CARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_-Gray, en que avión viene Silver? _-el mayor de los gemelos prefirió no hacer caso al escándalo del castaño.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-es la última vez que les hago caso… -Vica caminaba a tu lado usando un gorro. La resaca también la había atacado a ella y trataba de que los rayos del sol no la golpearan. Sonreíste con diversión al ver su cara demacrada, en cambio, vos te sentías algo bien. Tu padre te había dicho que si alguna vez quisieras tomar, lo hicieras frente a él, para asi no hacer el ridículo frente a otras personas, y el hacer aquello te desarrollo un poco más de resistencia pero aun asi sentías un poco de molestia en la cabeza.

-vamos, no es para tanto… -respondiste agrandando la sonrisa.

-para mí sí! No estoy acostumbrada a tomar, nunca lo hice… -hizo un puchero que le dio un toque infantil.

-ya, ya… -pasaste su brazo por su hombro en señal de compasión.

-por cierto (T/N)… ¿en qué avión llega Silver?

-en el… -te detuviste a ti misma, no recordabas haber escuchado a Gray darte esa información. Tu amiga se detuvo también y te miro con los ojos cansinos.

-no me digas… no lo sabes verdad…

-pues, Gray no me lo dijo…

-ahhh… -ella suspiro y saco su celular, viste que marco el número del pelinegro y…

_Fight fire with fire, with fire, with all you get inside…-_

-ohh… ¿qué es? -te acercaste para mirar el mensaje que a ella le llego.

_**-Ahí les envió a mis representantes… si cuando llegan a casa estoy muerto… cedo mi colección de playboys a Milo, y a Gray junior a Silver… **_

-nos mandó con testamento y todo… -comentaste mirándola.

-sus representantes… ¿a quién habrá mandado también?

-¿Gray junior?

-el perrito ese nuevo que tiene… me dijo Camus que lo encontraron cuando salían del aeropuerto la semana pasada después de que nosotras nos fuimos… -te dijo y continuaron caminando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Casa de Ayame

Shaka tocó el timbre y el padre de Ayame le atendió.

-buscas a Ayame cierto? -pregunto con una sonrisa.

-asi es suegro… -la sonrisa del hombre desapareció siendo reemplazado por una cara de seriedad.

-¿suegro? -Ayame que venía de la parte trasera de su casa escucho con horror la posible sentencia de muerte de su querido rubio, claro, a ella se le olvido el detalle de decirle a su papito que tenía novio.

-pues sí, Ayame es mi novia… -comento sonriendo.

-Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaa…

-que cariño? -se escuchó que la voz provenía del fondo.

-tráeme la katana! -la rubia/verde ni lenta ni perezosa se dirigió a la salida corriendo tomando al chico de la mano para salir de la casa-

-hola pa, chau pa… -la joven grito con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba el portón de su casa seguida de un atónito Shaka. -cariño, si quieres seguir viviendo… CORRE!

-noooooo! Mi Ayame noooooo! -el grito se escuchó por diez cuadras… al menos… eso cuenta la leyenda…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Te fijaste tu reloj, 08:30 hs, tomaron asiento y se quedaron a esperar sin decir ninguna palabra… aun ni había señas de los "representantes" que Gray mando para buscar a su hermana… lo cual empezaba a molestar a tu acompañante.

-¿cuándo piensan llegar?

-tranquila Vica, ya van a llegar…

-vuelo de Chicago con destino Atenas viene con quince minutos de retraso…

-oh, genial… -murmuro levantándose para estirarse.

-chicas… -una voz grave que conocías te tomo por sorpresa y viste que tu amiga sonreirá de lado, confirmándote lo que suponías…

-Saga, ¿no me digas que eres el representante de Gray? -pregunto ella, te diste la vuelta y le saludaste moviendo la cabeza, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa con la que mostraba sus dientes.

-no diría representante, pero sí, me pidió que viniera, pero los muchachos también vienen, solo que fueron a dejar a Milo en su casa porque se descompuso en mitad del camino… -respondió cruzado de brazos- Shaka fue por Ayame y Kanon por Lucy… -termino de decir.

-¿soy yo o Lucy se está volviendo muy cercana a tu hermano? -comento Vica mirándolo, pensaste en esos momentos que quizás ocultaban algo entre los dos…

-¿creen que estén saliendo? -preguntaste mirándolos a ambos, viendo la mueca que hizo Saga.

-no, no es eso… -les dijo con seguridad.

-¿cómo estas tan seguro?

-porque si y ya… -contesto cortante. A lo lejos viste que todos venían en patota y sonreíste inconscientemente.

-(T/N), Saga… les tengo una misión por 40 puntos de experiencia… -la voz de Vica saco de tus pensamientos y la miraste arqueando una ceja, manera sutil de dejarlos solos.

-¿cuál? -la inmediata respuesta de Saga te sorprendió, pensaste que lo más seguro seria que dijera que no.

-vayan a comprar algo frio para tomar, que se me parte la cabeza… -comento sacando plata de su bolsillo y pasándotelo sin darte oportunidad de oponerte.

-¿exactamente qué?

-no sé, algo que este biennnnnnnnnnnnnnn pero biennn frio…

-un helado…

-puede ser… si te alcanza compra el kilo que yo invito -te sonrió y te guiño un ojo. Rodaste los ojos y saliste caminando con él en silencio hacia el primer kiosco que encontraran allí. (No estoy segura de sí el los aeropuerto hay locales para comprar cosas, pero en este si hay :p)

-oye…

-¿qué pasa? -preguntaste mirándolo.

-¿sabes de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Gray?

-ah sí, lo sé, esa que hay que ir con pareja cierto… porque? -volviste a preguntar imaginándote lo que diría, acompañado por el hecho de que ya tu corazón estaba funcionando a mil…

-pues… -se detuvo y tú lo hiciste también quedando frente a él - ¿quieresirconmigo?

-¿qué? -por la rapidez de sus palabras no lo entendiste, el soltó un suspiro y miro a otro lado.

-¿quieres ir conmigo? -te miro cuando lo dijo y fue tu turno de ruborizarte, te diste la vuelta para ocultarlo y respondiste.

-claro, porque no… -pusiste inconscientemente tu mano sobre tu pecho y te perdiste del sonrojo más la sonrisa satisfactoria y feliz que se formó en el rostro del gemelo.

-bien, por cierto, de que te vas a disfrazar… -esta vez ya lo sentiste a tu lado y continuaron caminando hasta el kiosco que estaba cerca.

-se y no se… nuestros trajes los encargo Vica… te aseguro que te vas a morir de calor con el tuyo

-eh, por qué? -entraron al local y se acercaron para cumplir con el pedido.

-pues, porque el traje que te tocara es de almirante de la marina…

-no me digas… el juego con el que Vica se vicio… -comento sonriendo.

-sip, y no soy la única, Ayame y Lucy también sufrirán las consecuencias…

-ya veo… -comenzaron a escoger los sabores y al cabo de unos minutos estaban de vuelta junto a los demás, dándote cuenta de que Shaka ya estaba junto a Ayame y Kanon ya había traído a Lucy. Quienes los miraban como si les hubieran salvado la vida al ver la bolsa con la que venían.

-hasta que volvieron…-comento Vica mirándote con una sonrisa cómplice.

-arribo del vuelo de Chicago…

Todos prestaron atención a los pasajeros que comenzaban a descender del avión buscando con la vista a la chica.

-oigan… Gray le dijo a alguien como es su hermana… -la pregunta de Camus hizo un click en la cabeza de todos y quisieron golpearse por tarados y a Gray por no hablar.

-yo sé cómo es… -Ayame pareció salvarlos a todos con esas palabras- es la contra parte de Gray… -contesto y ustedes quedaron con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

Luego grito como si se estuviera muriendo para llamar la atención de Silver. Quien al escuchar los llamados se dirigió hacia ustedes y comprendieron el porqué de la contra parte de Gray.

Silver tenía el cabello celeste hasta los hombros y ojos negros, podías calcular que tenía la misma estatura que su hermano, tenía puesto un vaquero negro, una blusa verde y una campera negra, además de que tenía unos grandes pechos…

Y como si fuera una escena de un anime, Ayame y Vica se palparon los suyos y un aura negra se formó sobre ellas, reíste para ti y miraste de reojo a los tuyos… ¿porque la vida era tan injusta con algunos? Pero te sorprendiste cuando Shaka y Camus se rieron en voz alta para acercarse a ellas y abrazarlas. Pero todos se rieron cuando Vica se sonrojo, claro, eso era un suceso completamente extraño de ver…

-tú no te sientes como ellas verdad? -la voz de Saga te sorprendió.

-¿p-p-p-pero que dices? Claro que no….-tartamudeaste un poco y el té dedico una mirada, haciéndote suspirar de resignación- es solo que… a veces la vida es injusta… -comentaste.

-nah, tu estas bien asi… -te contesto.

-eh? -lo miraste rápidamente con un rubor en tus mejillas.

-q-q-q-que estas bien asi… no me hagas repetir las cosas quieres? -volvió a decirte mirando a otra parte, ocultando el pequeño rubor que se formó en él, pero no pasó desapercibido para ti.

-dufufufu, huelo al amor en el aire… -te comento Vica acercándose a ti y le diste un codazo marca vos provocando que se tomara la panza.

-Ayame! Ist you? -la rubia/verde se separó de su novio y se fue a abrazarla.

-yes, I am, Siru-chan, so long no see… -se miraron entre ustedes, parte de la conversación podían seguir.

-I say the same. Why my brother is not here?

-He is seeking, you know, lots of food… -se separaron y la peliceleste ahogó una risa.

-ah, can you speak in Greek? Some can not speak English verywell… -hiciste uso de tus conocimientos del idioma.

-ah, lo siento, es la costumbre… -se disculpó- soy Silver Fullbuster y supongo que ustedes son los amigos de mi hermano mayor, les agradezco que hayan cuidado de él hasta hoy… -les pareció bastante agradable. No entendías porque Ayame la denomino como la peor pesadilla de Gray.

-bueno Siru-chan, te los presento… -comenzo a presentarlos a todos, y ella los saludo educadamente, pero pudiste notar algo particular que tampoco escapo de los ojos de Vica…

-huelo algo… -te dijo con burla acercándose a ti, con el pote de helado abierto ya con dos cucharas, viendo como la chica sostenía un pequeñísimo sonrojo en el rostro mientras saludaba al menor de los gemelos -otra vez…

-¿a qué? -dijiste tomando uno para empezar a comer con ella.

-al amor en el aire… -te respondió engullendo un poco de helado para pestañar de manera graciosa. Continuaron viendo como saludaba al otro gemelo y se te ocurrió una idea.

-te apuesto una semana con el pelo suelto que va a distinguir entre Saga y Kanon… -le diste otro cucharazo al helado.

-(T/N), ¿vos apostando?… me siento tan orgullosa muñeca, estas siguiendo mis pasos… -se secó una lagrima inexistente- dale, y si pierdes…

-hago lo que quieras…

-perfecto… -apretaron las manos y se miraron cómplices mientras seguían comiendo sin que los demás se dieron cuenta.

Una vez que terminaron con todo aquello y recogieron las maletas de la chica tomaron rumbo al apartamento de Gray, o mejor dicho la Pent House mientras eran cuestionadas del porqué se comieron todo el helado y no dejaron nada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-are? -el desconcierto de la chica les hizo mirarla mientras ella estaba parada frente a la entrada de dicho lugar- no tengo las llaves, Gray no se las dio a nadie? -pregunto mirándolos, a lo ustedes negaron con la cabeza pero…

-eso no es problema… -Ayame se adelantó y se agacho frente a un florero, levantándolo y sacando un alambre para volver a colocarlo en su lugar. Se colocó a la altura del cerrojo y metió el alambre para comenzar a moverlo dentro. -muchas veces he venido y Gray nunca abrió la mendiga puerta, asi que aprendí a abrir la puerta principal con esto, y gracias a que lo aprendí Gray se salvó de faltar muchas veces a la escuela. Ya está… -dijo y volvió el alambre a su lugar oculto mientras ustedes la miraban con los ojos bien abiertos- Siru-chan, tu eres la nueva dueña de casa también asi que entra primero…

-gracias Ayame… -agradeció la peliceleste y entraron al lugar, donde había un gran pasillo que llevaba hasta una puerta de acero que se abrió sin problema alguno. Entraron y todo se encontraba a oscuras. El apartamento era muy espacioso, la cocina consistía en un mini-bar contra la sala de estar pintado de colores sobrios, un televisor grande con dos Stereo de cada lado y una play station en el suelo. Varios sillones y en el centro una mesa ratona de vidrio que tenía una taza de café que parecía tener varios días allí. Cerca de la cocina se encontraba el balcón, que también se conectaba con el que poseían las habitaciones, donde dos perritos se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente.

-digo no… -Shaka rompió el silencio- si Gray tiene esta flor de casa, porque no compro otra moto?-el rubio expuso lo que justamente estabas pensando.

-es que mis padres lo castigaron y tiene prohibido tener un vehículo hasta nuevo aviso, por eso solo tiene a gray-50… -respondió Silver- por cierto, Ayame, como es que sabes abrir la puerta?

-ah eso… pasa que siempre venia a molestar a Gray en el verano… -comento de brazos cruzados- había ocasiones en que estaba durmiendo tan profundo que ni se despertaba cuando entraba y me quedaba mirándolo buscando una buena forma de despertarlo con estilo… -arqueaste una ceja ¿con estilo? – o sino, le sacaba fotos mientras dormía despatarrado para poder extorsionarlo con eso luego…

-aja… -ella, al igual que ustedes se quedaron mirando raro a la japonesa- ok, mmm, esto es un poco vergonzoso, pero cuál es el cuarto de mi hermano?

-sígueme… -la aludida comenzo a caminar hasta un pasillo de las mismas características del resto de la casa donde había cuatro puertas, pero la chica los guio hasta la última de la izquierda.

-qué raro, no que Gray tenia gente trabajando aquí… -dijo Kanon mirando a todas partes mientras Ayame forcejeaba con la puerta.

-es que él les da todos los domingos día libre, no le gusta que la gente ronde por aquí todos los días… -la chica se rindió ante la puerta y se dio vuelta mirándolos. Viste como ella empezó a abrirse paso entre ustedes para volver a la sala de estar- vengan por aquí, hay otro camino muajajaja… -se rio y ustedes dieron un paso atrás alejándose de ella. Lo que incremento la distancia porque ella ya estaba caminando. Al final la siguieron y pasaron por el balcón que dejaba a la vista toda la ciudad, caminaron un poco más hasta unas puertas corredizas de marco blanco con cortinas azules del otro lado- esperen aquí… -les sonrió y se adentró al lugar- ey! ¡Pedazo de idiota! ¡Ya trajimos a Silver aquí! -te miraste con Lucy sorprendidas del grito.

-waaaaaa! Ayame! ¡Que no ves que estoy en bóxer! -todos abrieron grande los ojos ante el reproche- ¡Y por amor a todos nosotros, deja de golpearme y pon esa almohada en su lugar! -diste una mirada de reojo al rubio presente y viste que una vena se formaba en su frente, ahogaste la risa para ti misma…

-¡ponete algo encima entonces! Cuantas veces te dije que no duermas asi! -luego vieron que la cortina se corrió y Ayame les sonreía- ya pueden pasar… -todos entraron encontrándose con un Gray medio K.O. en su cama, con cara de demacrado y ya con una manta encima.

Lo siguiente que supiste fue que Silver se le tiro encima y el pobre casi escupe todos sus órganos vitales por el golpe en su vientre.

-pero qué?! -el pobre se agarraba su estomago con fuerza- no debo llorar, no debo llorar.. –se decía y ustedes comenzaron a reírse- se va a la mierda… -dijo al final para que varias lagrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojitos.

-her-ma-ni-toooooooooo! -exclamo la peli celeste- te extrañe muchoooooooooo -dijo dándole un tongo en la cabeza. Ahora quizá si entendías porque era la peor pesadilla de Gray…

-ne, ne, ne Gray… -Ayame se dirigió hacia un ropero de cinco puertas y abrió la ultima de la derecha- tenes lo que te pedí…

-no Ayame, esa puerta noooooooo! -exclamo liberándose del agarre de su hermana al momento que vio que una colección entera de revista cayó sobre la japonesa. Una cayo contra tu pie, la tomaste y la abriste… para sonrojarte profundamente y tirarla.

-no (T/N) que pertenece a la última colección! -te dijo el convaleciente saliendo de su cama a recoer lo tirado.

-otra vez cambiaste de puerta Gray? -pregunto Ayame saliendo del mar de revista… Play Boy…

-nunca cambio de puerta… sos vos la que siempre se confunde y abre la "prohibida" –dijo con pequeñas lagrima, otra vez, en los ojos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Día siguiente.

Subías con tranquilidad las escaleras hacia el curso preguntándote que sería lo que se saldría para cualquier lado en el día… mmm, no tendrían lengua, tampoco con Hades… y no había que rendir nada… nop, definitivamente, pensaste que nada se saldría de control hasta que…

-como que Hulk italiano idiota! -la chillona voz de Ayame resonó abajo, miraste por las escaleras y abriste grandes los ojos…

¡Crack!

…para ver como ella le daba un pequeña empujoncito al peliazul y este perdió el equilibrio cayéndose para atrás rodando en las escaleras, las cuales, por suerte, solo eran cinco.

-¡AGHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

-¡¿qué demonios sucedió aquí?! -la voz de Sandrita se hizo presente y todos salieron a ver que sucedía- ¡pero! Di Bardecci! Que hace ahí en el piso! Tsukino, ¿qué paso?!

-ella me empujo señora! -dijo el chico tratando de acomodarse.

-(T/N) que paso? -te pregunto Milo a tu lado.

-pues, Ángelo se burló de Aya, ella lo empujo apenas y él se cayó… -resumiste ante la atención que todos te prestaban.

-ehh! Apenas te toque! -la rubia/verde se defendía.

-¿en serio apenas lo toco (T/N)? -te pregunto Milo nuevamente.

-que si…

-bien, Ángelo me debe varias… -lo miraste sin entender a donde quería ir con eso- Sandrita es cierto! Ayame apena lo toco! -grito desde donde estaban hacia abajo de esa escalera caracol.

-Scorpius, tú lo viste?

-si señora, con (T/N) lo vimos… -sentiste ganas de golpearlo cuando dijo eso.

-(T/A) es eso cierto? -ni modo, solo suspiraste y…

-es cierto señora… -respondiste con cierto nerviosismo.

-pero que…! -el italiano trato de mover la pierna derecha y… -AGHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! MERDA!

-Ángelo! –reprocho su preceptora.

-es que… ahhhhhh… duele… ahhhh! -se tomó un poco la pierna y siguió quejándose.

-bueno, ya te llevamos a la enfermería, ustedes suban a su curso y quédense ahí. -les ordeno y obedecieron, notaste que en el curso Vica estaba sentada mirando a otro lado y Camus suspiraba a su lado resignado. Arqueaste una ceja de desconcierto y miraste mejor a tu amiga notando una pequeña diferencia de la que no te hubieras percatado si no la mirabas fijamente. Había cambiado sus lentes, al menos eso creías, seguían siendo azules pero tenían cuadraditos de colores en los costados.

-ah, hola (T/N) -viste que Silver llego a tu lado junto a un Gray medio dormido- ¿are? Vica, ¿usas lentes? Son lindos con esos cuadraditos… -dijo acercándose a ella, notaste que a la peli vino se le iluminaron los ojos y Camus pareció atar cabos y sonrió. Pensaste a que se debía aquello… hasta que una idea se vino a tu mente. No podía ser ¿cierto? Acaso ella se enojó porque Camus no lo había notado? Dejaste caer tu cabeza hacia un lado con una interrogante bastante grande. ¡bah! Con todo lo que el amor a veces les hacía hacer, no te parecería tan extraño que ella hiciera algo como eso. Sacudiste tu cabeza y te quitaste esas ideas de la cabeza inmediatamente.

-hey! -levantaste la mano en señal de saludo antes de dirigirte a tu lugar, ella te imito con una saludo pseudo-militar con solo dos dedos y luego de dejar tu mochila en tu asiento caminaste a ella viendo como Ayame entraba con una sonrisa triunfante al salón y Milo detrás suyo.

-entonces Aya, gracias por deshacerte de una molestia por tiempo indefinido… -el peliazul se dirigió a su sitio y ella rio apenas.

-de nada Milo… -dijo ella y se acercó a ustedes- hola muchachas, Vica ya te arreglaron los lentes?

-sip… -respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-buenos días… -los gemelos llegaban por la puerta de adelante y saludaron bostezando.

-de a poco vamos llegando… -comentaste sonriente.

-buenos días Saga… buenos días Kanon… -Silver saludo a cada uno sin equivocarse, miraste a Vica y sonreíste, viste que ella comenzo a deshacerse de su cola mientras decía cosas inentendible que hizo que Shura abriera grande los ojos cuando pasaba por ahí.

-Shura ¿nos iluminas? -comentaste mirando al español.

-créeme (T/N) no quieres saberlo lo que dijo… -te respondió volviste tu mirada al igual que los demás hacia la peli vino que estaba sacudiendo su cabeza dándole un poco de forma a su pelo

-ya está (T/N)? -te pregunto echándose el flequillo para atrás.

-no me hables asi Vi, era una apuesta, perdiste… simple y sencillo… -le dijiste sonriendo de lado. Los demás las miraban como si estuvieran hablando en ruso, pero ninguna de las dos iba a decir de que se trataba todo…

-hola… -la angelical voz de Lucy los distrajo de todo aquello.

-Lu, que bueno que llegas -dijo Ayame abrazando a la chica.

-fuaa, que entusiasmo Aya… por poco y pareces una chica desesperada abrazando a su novio… -se burló Gray sentado. Ayame miro a la recién llegada y tomo sus manos.

-Lucy… i love you… -dijo haciéndoles reír por la pronunciación. En vez de pronunciar correctamente, dijo las palabras como se escribían. Toco el timbre y todos tomaron sus asientos, ubicaron a Silver en el antiguo lugar que usaba Nachi, al frente y al lado de los gemelos.

Todo en el día fue relativamente normal, sin que Ángelo molestara por estar en la enfermería, sorpresivamente Radamanthis y sus "súbditos" se mantenían tranquilos, hasta que llegó la hora de biología.

Poseidón entro con la cabeza gacha y arrastrando los pies, tenía grandes bolsas debajo de los ojos, se sentó en el escritorio y los miro durante unos segundos. Extrañamente, nadie dijo nada, sino que más bien, esperaron que el rompiera con el silencio.

-buenos días chicos… -saludo con un tono apagado.

-buenos días profesor -como siempre, sonaban como soldados al saludar, al unísono y fuerte.

-hagan lo que se les antoje, hoy no tengo ganas de lidiar con ustedes… -dejo caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio usando sus brazos como almohada.

-seguro profesor? -tanteo Shaina.

-si Ophiucus, solo, no se maten entre ustedes… -dijo y todos se miraron, los grupos se empezaron a armar y comenzaron a conversar idioteces o a tirarse papeles.

-entonces, esto pasa siempre? –pregunto la hermana de Gray sentada apenas en el lugar que su hermano le dejo en su silla mientras dormía sobre la mesa.

-no siempre… es muy raro que suceda… -comentaste mirando en dirección al profesor.

-mmm… Gray -movió a su hermano despertándolo.

-qué quieres? –pregunto restregándose los ojos.

-recuerdas la vez que el tio, que era nuestro maestro, nos dejó un rato libre en tercer grado…

-asi, lo recuerdo, el tio nos dijo…

Te amo, más que a un nuevo mundo, más que a un día perfecto…

No comprendiste porque, pero Vica comenzo a mover los brazos de un lado a otro a la vez que todos miraban hacia adelante buscando al dueño de dicho celular que comenzo a sonar esa canción, cuya letra no comprendían. Su vista se detuvo en Shura, que un poco colorado, saco su celular y lo silencio.

-owaaa Shura… no te creía tan cursi… -comento la peli vino mirándolo.

-ya cállate… -espeto él.

-Vica, ¿que era? -el gemelo mayor se puso casi a tu lado, tanto que pudiste sentir en suave perfume que usaba.

-era… -y cuando iba a comenzar a cantar, Shura casi se destartala para llegar hasta ella y poner sus manos contra su boca.

-¡oye! -Camus se levantó de su sitio junto a Milo cuando vio eso.

No supiste como, pero todo eso paso a convertirse en una guerra de papeles de dos lados, inclusive con barricadas hechas mesas.

-lista la munición? -preguntaste, Kanon había hecho una perfecta bola con un papel. Él se la dio a Gray mientras tú sostenías una cartuchera como si fuera un bate de beisbol. El pelinegro se puso en pose y te la tiro, lanzaste la cartuchera y le diste un perfecto golpe, que fue a parar en la cara de Milo en el otro lado. -más munición! -gritaste con una sonrisa viendo como de tu lado, Silver, Vica, Ayame, Camus, Saga y Shaka tiraban papeles a diestra y siniestra.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿y hermanita? ¿Te gusto tu pseudo bienvenida? -comento Gray pasando su brazo por los hombros de Silver. Ya se estaban dirigiendo fuera de la escuela, el día lo terminaron con esa guerra en un empate, nadie tenía deseos de quedarse a continuar en la escuela.

-lo admito, si todos los días son asi, voy a disfrutar mucho mi tiempo aquí… -se rio y le contagio a ustedes que iban detrás, dirigiste tu vista hacia Ayame y Shaka. Se iban tan acaramelados que provoco que hicieras una mueca girando tu cara a otro lado, encontrándote con que Camus y Vica, de la mano, estaban igual que tú.

-(T/N), dime que nosotros no somos asi… -te dijo Camus apuntando a la parejita cursi, que ya emanaba varios corazoncitos que chocaban contra los ojos de todos los que salían y los miraban raros.

-no, no lo son… apenas y a veces se nota que son novios… -viste que ambos suspiraron tranquilos, te acercaste a ellos y pusiste una mano sobre sus hombros- por favor, nunca sean asi… -casi rogaste y ambos te asintieron varias veces.

-lo prometemos nunca… -dijeron al unísono, asentiste y te diste vuelta.

-al frente de los demás… -oíste que el susurro en el oído de ella provocando la risilla de la misma. Sonreíste y suspiraste. Al fin y al cabo, un día nunca sería normal…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaaaaaaa a todas… como estuvieron? Nosotras bien y vinimos a traerle otro cap de la locura colectiva que tenemos… gracias a Tutuli-san, Rin-san y Ari-san por los comentarios.

Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

Sin más, les dejamos el cap

_**Capítulo 16: camino al desastre…**_

-pero que haremos ahora! -Violate frente a ustedes se retorcía en el escritorio. Como Ángelo se había fracturado la pierna, no iba a poder actuar. -recuérdenme, ¿cuál era la idea? -dijo mirándolos desesperadamente.

-ehm… -todos miraron a Marín que tomo el "difícil" labor- que cuando Romeo y Julieta se casen… aparezcan Paris, Benvolio, Teobaldo, los viejos Capuleto y los viejos Montescos… Romeo si pelee contra Teobaldo matándolo, la vieja Capuleto diga que no pueden casarse porque Julieta es hija de Montesco porque ella se acostó con el conde… y ahí se viene el lio grande, al final Julieta quiere casarse con Paris y Romeo con Rosalina, pero Fray Lorenzo enloquece y mata a todo porque mataron a Teobaldo, con quien hacia… -hizo una mueca de asco- yaoi…

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -Gheist, Pandora, Ayame y Lucy pegaron un gritito de emoción…

-no es divertido que a tu personaje le quieran hacer yaoi… -comento Vica.

-asi… -respondió- ¿alguna idea? no tenemos Benvolio para la obra, y todos ya tienen sus deberes… -dijo aun con la cabeza baja.

-pues, ¿porque no cambiar la historia? -comento Shaina de brazos cruzados. Miraste a la peli verde con estrellas en los ojitos, no te hacía mucha gracia tener que decir que engañaste a tu esposo, ni aunque fuera una obra. Asi que si podían cambiar la trama, estarías muy contenta…

-pero que planeas? Solo faltan tres semanas para la competencia… -Violate se repuso en la silla cruzando las piernas al igual que los brazos.

-pues… no sé, uhh… ustedes, también ayuden… -los miro, pensaste que era una lechuza por como giro el cuello para hacerlo.

-ehhhm…

-esto…

-puede ser…

-lo sabía, nadie tiene alguna idea…

-Violate… ¿porque no hacemos esa súper actuación de la muerte de los dos que nos salió la semana pasada? -Gray hablo desde su lugar.

-¿te refieres a…?

-sip…

-hmmm, por cierto, ¿desde cuándo estas despierto en mis clases? -pregunto ella, a todos se les dio por mirarlo en espera de una respuesta y su hermana lo miro con enojo en la mirada.

-pues, desde que soy Rosalina, quería ver que desastre nos salía… -contesto el, todos volvieron a mirar a Violate, quien solo se encogió de hombros, digna respuesta del peli negro.

-bien, ¿quienes apoyan la idea de cambiar la trama a la cosa rara que nos salió la semana pasada? -todos levantaron la mano.- okey, será asi, por favor que alguien me diga que se acuerda que nos salió…

-yo lo tengo grabado… -Radamanthis le paso su celular a Violate con el video.

-bien… -mientras ella miraba uno de los ensayos, todos comenzaron a hablar-

-¿cómo que te duermes en sus clases? -notaste perfectamente que Silver tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

-siempre lo hice cariño, y en todas las materias es igual… -la peli celeste respiro hondo y miro con el ceño fruncido a su hermano que se acomodaba para tomar otra siesta.

-no trates de cambiarlo Silver… hemos hecho de todo para que se mantenga despierto, pero nunca paso nada… -comentaste indiferente mientras mirabas tus uñas, pintadas de plateado.

-es más, hasta ya le pego a unas cuantas personas -aporto Vica a tu comentario mientras leía… ¿Magi?- no… porque Hakuryuu? -viste, al igual que los demás, como se secaba una lagrima inexistente. Notaste también que Camus suspiro hondo ante ello.

-¿hace cuánto? -preguntaste, no hacía falta preguntar si la de lentes se vicio con ello.

-ayer por la tarde… -te dijo cerrando los ojos. Sonreíste negando con la cabeza mientras te preguntabas cuánto duraría el estado "fangirl" de ella.

-Vica tu tampoco prestas atención… -pregunto la peliceleste mirándola.

-si hay algo en que volcar mi atención, no lo hago Silver… -respondió y la chica ahora te miro a ti.

-es cuestión de acostumbrarse Silver… -le dedicaste una mirada de resignación.

-okey… todos presten atención… -Violeta se levantó del asiento- esto es lo que haremos…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente

-entonces… el traje de Romeo será de un bordo oscuro con negro en los costados -escuchaste que dijo Silver mientras te encargabas de sacarle las medidas a Ayame.

-asi es… el vestido de Julieta será celeste y arriba será como un corsé, y tiene que ser algo tapado… recuerda que no debe verse la manzana de Adán de Shaka… -contesto su hermano.

-hey… señores jefes de vestuario…

-mande... -te respondieron levantando la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-70-60-75… -respondiste y sentiste que Ayame se tensaba.

-listo… -grito la peliceleste- no es mucho lo que hay que ocultar tampoco…

-Siru… tengo sentimientos… no los hieras, por favor… -dijo la japonesa.

-ups, lo siento… -rio.

-ey, ¿de qué color es la vestimenta de París? -Vica llego con una caja llena de telas y detrás de ella, los gemelos, Camus y Shura venían con cargamentos más pesados.

-mmm… ¿tú qué crees Silver?… -escuchabas toda la conversación mientras el rubio se acercaba a ti para que le tomaras las medidas.

-hermano, siempre te quedo mejor el blanco con ese celeste medio azul…

-será asi entonces… -comento y comenzo a mirar las telas que trajo la peli vino.

-Gray, ¿dónde dejo esto? -el gemelo mayor señalo su caja.

-oh… ehhh… al lado de (T/N)

-adiós a mi poco espacio de trabajo… -comentaste en un susurro mientras Saga se acercaba a ti. -¿Qué traes ahí?

-un poco de todo… di la verdad ¿qué crees que salga de esto?… -te pregunto.

-no tengo la menor idea… aunque deseaba ver a Gray actuando de mujer y no de hombre, pero agradezco que hayan quitado mi papel -dijiste mientras medias a Shaka.

-¿por qué?

-la verdad, no me gusta andar diciendo que me acosté con alguien que se supone ser el enemigo de mi familia…

-tienes suerte… -miraste a Shaka aguantando la risa, lo único que valdría la pena de ese día seria ver al rubio como Julieta.

-perdona mi cielo… pero ni papá ni yo estaremos contigo ese día… ¿te crees capaz de hacerlo bien mi niña?… -tomaste sus manos y le dedicaste una mirada aprensiva y maternal. A tu lado, Saga comenzo a reírse a carcajadas- pero cariño, que te pasa, que no ves que nuestra pequeña Julieto tiene pánico escénico y tú te ríes? ¿Qué clase de padre eres? -seguiste actuando, el gemelo carraspeo la garganta y te miro serio.

-tienes razón… -dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de Shaka- tienes que ser valiente Julieto… no importa lo que pase, tu madre y yo te apoyaremos…-

-asi es hija mía, siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti… -continuaste tratando de aguantar la risa, pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos del rubio no aguantaste y comenzaste a reírte siendo acompañada por el peli azul.

-saben, me caían mejor cuando se odiaban…

-oh, ¿en serio? Qué pena que esa época ya paso… -lo miraste con lastima provocando una carcajada aun mayor de Saga.

-(T/N) ya están las medidas de Shaka? -pregunto Ayame llegando con ustedes.

-Romea… -Saga la llamo- cuida bien de mi Julieto… es el tesoro de la familia… -apretaste los dientes ante la cara que puso.

-asi es joven Romea… Julieto es mucho para nosotros, no la lastimes por favor -le seguiste la corriente como madre preocupada colocando una mano contra tu boca- no puedo imaginar que algo le sucediera a mi pequeña… -fingiste que ibas a ponerte a llorar mientras Saga iba a abrazarte

-oh cariño, eso no sucederá, verdad Romea… -le pregunto, ambos miraron a la chica que tenía los ojos bien abiertos y los labios apretados en una mueca que decía que quería reírse.

-oh, señor Capuleto, señora Capuleto… -Ayame cerro los ojos y se arrodillo- prometo no dañar nunca a su hija…

-Ayame!

-lo siento Shaka, me deje llevar… -se excusó la chica riendo.

-Shaka, que aguafiestas… -cuando giraste viste que todos estaban sentados en el piso mirándolos- nos arruinaste la obra -siguió hablando Violeta que se encontraba parada contra la pared.

-aparte de rubio oxidado, amargado… -comento Gray.

-oxigenado… -le corrigieron entre todos.

-¡que no soy oxigenado! -Shaka salió en su defensa.

-no me interesa como se diga… -siguió el pelinegro sin prestar atención al chico- es oxidado, yo lo bautice asi y asi va a quedar… -se encogió de hombros y se levantó para ayudar a Silver a hacer lo mismo.

-bueno ya, fue suficiente por esta hora, continúen trabajando chicos -les ordeno Violeta para que volvieran a sus labores.

-disculpen… -Yuzuriha entro en el salón- Eagle, Heistein, las dos Ophiucus, (T/A), Tsukino y Kalahari… este viernes se disputa la final, vengan preparadas… -ustedes asintieron con la cabeza y ella se fue

-final? -pregunto Silver desconcertada.

-del inter-curso de handball Silver… si hubieras llegado la semana pasada… -te acercaste a su oído y le susurraste- hubieras visto a tu hermano vestido de mujer…

-ahhh, con razón cuando fui a levantarlo ayer note que tenía las piernas lisas… y que yo recuerde nunca fue de esos que no tienen vello en las piernas… -te dijo cruzada de brazos.

-oh, créeme, tuvimos que usar mucha cera… -le dijiste y ella solo se rio.

-me hago a la idea…

-todos, préstenme atención… -ambas vieron que Gray se paraba sobre una de las mesas- quienes ya tienen pareja para este sábado? -varios levantaron la mano, incluyéndote claro, aunque no notaste la mirada de decepción que se llevó el gemelo menor.

-ehhh, son pocos, ¿y el resto? Vamos muchachos, que sin pareja no entran… que les cuesta… Shura! -el español se sobresaltó- tu no invitaste a nadie aun cierto?

-no, aún no he tenido tiempo de pensarlo…

-ehh… entonces… -notaste que el chico miraba minuciosamente a todas las chicas presentes- Gheist -a la morena le ocurrió lo mismo- tu tampoco tienes pareja?

-em, no…

-bien, Shura, te vas con Gheist…

-QUEEEEEEEEE! -exclamaron ambos mientras todos aguantaban las ganas de reír.

-p-p-p-pero porque? -dijo la chica.

-vamos hermana… no pudieron elegirte mejor pareja

-Shaina!

-ya que estamos… Shaina, ¿tienes con quien ir? -volvió a preguntar el pelinegro.

-em… yo…

-Milo! -el peliazul tembló ante el llamado- te conozco amigo, y sé que por tu costumbre de "cualquier chica cae ante mi" el sábado por la tarde elegirás tu pareja, pero ya no tienes que hacerlo, porque Shaina ira contigo…

-jejejeje hermana, "no pudieron elegirte mejor pareja" -repitió Gheist con gracia.

-entonces, tenemos que elegirle pareja a Gray! -grito la peli verde en busca de venganza.

-jiji jiji -se tiró el flequillo para atrás como una estrella pop- lo siento, pero yo ya tengo pareja… -dijo riendo.

-asi? Quién? -pregunto Milo burlonamente.

-pues quien más… obvio que mi hermana pedazo de idiotas… -respondió como si fuera el rey del mundo- es nuestro cumpleaños después de todo… -continúo sonriendo con gracia. Giraste apenas y viste que la cara de Silver era un poema.

-dime algo (T/N), ¿mi hermano siempre es igual de idiota?

-todo el tiempo… -respondiste con los ojos cerrados sin prestar atención a las parejas que el chico estaba formando.

-vaya, mi hermano era de por si idiota, pero no pensé que fuera tanto… -se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

-y Kanon, amigo mío, dejo en tu cuidado a nuestra angelical Lucy… -escuchaste y miraste a los aludidos, ambos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Algo había, podías presentirlo… cuando toda la locura acabara, lo descubrirías…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Viernes.

_**Buena suerte! Tu puedes!**_

Miraste por enésima vez el mensaje de tus padres y sonreíste, te fijaste que la cola de caballo estuviera bien justa y que no te faltara nada.

Cuando te aseguraste que todas las ventanas y las puertas estuvieran bien cerradas, saliste de tu casa llaveándola para sí dirigirte a la escuela.

El día estaba completamente soleado, no había rastro de ninguna nube que pudiera joder el día como la vez anterior. Caminaste tranquila varias cuadras hasta que te cruzaste con Vica que se dirigía escuchando música con auriculares y leyendo un manga. Esta te vio y se detuvo a esperarte.

-buenos días (T/N)…

-buenos días Vica… -respondiste el saludo- que tal todo?

-bien y tú?

-de igual manera… -contestaste, lograste escuchar un poco de música proveniente de su celular y no te sorprendió ese hecho, al fin y al cabo ella era como vos, siempre escuchando a todo volumen… pero… ¿música con estilo celta?

-¿que estas escuchando? -preguntaste.

-la banda sonora de "Cola de Hada"… me sirve para concentrarme…

-no vamos a pelear…

-ya sé, pero te imaginas, vos vas corriendo esquivando a las demás mientras picas la pelota, y luego desapareces y aparezco yo con la pelota, que pasa discretamente a Marín, quien se la tira a Shaina y ella salta pegando con todo la pelota y esta entra… seria genial…

-sabes que… dame ese celular… te va a hacer mal -le quitaste su celular tanto como los auriculares y ella empezó a querer agarrarlos.

-que injusta (T/N) dámelos! -parecía una niña lloriqueando y no servía el tema de fondo que se había elegido aleatoriamente.

-qué es esto?

-es el súper tema de Frosch y Lector! -te dijo con brillitos en los ojos.

-ah, ok, de todas formas, no te lo voy a dar… -sentenciaste comenzando a correr, vaya coincidencia, el tema metalero que ahora sonaba iba completamente acorde a la situación.

-waaaaaa, mi celu sí que sabe escoger canciones!… -te llego el comentario casi al lado, maldita sea el momento en el que ella comenzo a correr todos los días.

Pero cuando quisiste darte cuenta, ya estaban frente a las rejas del establecimiento. Bueno, eso ya les servía de calentamiento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Violeta inspeccionaba como iba quedando la parte de utilería mientras veía como Shaka y Gray practicaban usando a Silver de Romeo.

-¿y esto? -pregunto notando el pequeño cartel que estaban haciendo a escondidas. Lo desdoblo y vio que decía…

_**¡Demuestren quienes son las mejores!**_

_**¡Rompan con el mito de que el último año siempre gana!**_

_**¡Destruyan a "1"!**_

_**¡Hagan que nos sintamos orgullosos de ser sus compas!**_

_**¡si ganan no molestamos a Ayame por tres meses! R. A. M.**_

-y esto? –comento.

-es que, señora, usted sabe, hoy es la final del torneo… -dijo Milo algo nervioso por ser descubierto.

-y ustedes hicieron estos carteles…

-para apoyar a las chicas… -contesto otra vez, Violeta parecía analizar las palabras dichas y luego abrió los ojos

-y… por qué no me dijeron que querían hacer esto? Saben que podía haberles dado permiso de hacer esta cosa… vayan y hagan algo mejor, Shaka, Gray, Silver, paren todo y vayan a ayudar con los carteles…

-señora, usted vota por nuestro equipo

-claro, porque no… yo no doy clases a 6° 1… -respondió como si nada- a la carga, yo también ayudare…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Como siempre, fuiste al medio junto a Vica mientras los otros puntos eran cubiertos por las demás. Te impresionaste cuando viste que ellos levantaron un súper cartel con toda clase de mensaje, aunque los alumnos del otro curso tampoco se quedaron de brazos cruzados, ellos también habían hecho varios carteles. Pero nadie superaba el pintarse la cara con negro como tus compañeros.

-empiecen!

Sasha paso con rapidez la pelota a Calvera mientras Shaina corría hasta ella, Calvera no se hizo rogar y lanzo el balón por los aires, que fue atrapado por Seraphina, pero a ella la intercepto Vica quitándole la pelota, lo hizo picar varias veces y te lo pasó cuando llegaste a su lado. Diste una mirada rápida a tus costado y notaste a Marín y a Shaina corriendo a la par tuya marcando a Mine y Calvera. Diste un pase rápido a Shaina y ella te lo devolvió antes de cometer la falta de los tres pasos. Cuando ibas a lanzar, Sasha apareció frente tuyo. Pisaste fuerte y lanzaste la pelota a Marín, quien de su lado la lanzo y esta logro entrar.

Pero no se detuvieron a festejar, ya que Flourite tomo la pelota con rapidez y la tiro con tanta fuerza que al cruzar al costado de tu rostro te quito varios cabellos, te diste la vuelta y viste que Seraphina la recibía saliendo a correr la poca distancia que tenía hasta el arco, antes de hacer falta, salto y tiro hacia la derecha del arco. Ayame solo estuvo a centímetros de tocarla, pero no evito que entrara.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Set 2. Minuto 48:36

Corrías como alma que llevaba el diablo picando la pelota, el marcador estaban 3-3, el partido no podía terminar en empate. Se la tiraste a Marín que estaba a tu derecha y ella continuo el camino, Mine corrió a su lado, y en un mal pase, le arrebato la pelota a tu compañera. Maldijiste el hecho de que aún no se alejaban del arco de tu equipo. No te percataste de cuando Sasha paso al lado tuyo poniéndose a la misma marcha que Mine, la pelinegra paso el balón a su compañera, quien lanzo con gran fuerza la pelota.

Para su suerte, Ayame pudo detenerla, pero la fuerza del golpe hizo que ella retrocediera un poco. La japonesa te miro con los ojos entrecerrados, comenzaste a retroceder reconociendo aquella mirada. La chica comenzo a dar vueltas en su eje, aumentando la rapidez y tiro la pelota en tu dirección pasando por al lado de Serinsa, quien se sorprendió de ver varios de sus celestes cabellos salir volando. ¿Qué tenían las arqueras ese día, que los pases que devolvían se llevaban cabellos adicionales? Dejaste de divagar para atrapar la pelota y emprendiste marcha al arco contrario, miraste de reojo a tus costados y divisaste a Shaina, sola, a tu izquierda. Picaste en su dirección lanzándosela y disminuiste un poco la velocidad para poder marcar a Sasha que iba tras la pelota, Marín detenía de la misma forma a Calvera y Pandora a Serinsa. Prácticamente en los últimos minutos era un todo por el todo.

Mine se acercó mucho a Shaina y ella lanzo la pelota a Vica, quien se detuvo y amago tirarla para terminar pasándotela a ti, corriste al arco, notando que era un 1 vs 1, Flourite estaba en pose para salir a correr por cualquier lado. Las gotas de sudor caían de tu rostro mientras analizabas donde lanzar, amagaste que tirarías a la derecha, cuando notaste que Flourite se lanzó hacia ese lado, tiraste todas tus esperanzas hacia el centro.

Gol.

-4 a 3! ¡El tiempo se acabó! ¡4° 3 venció a 6°1! -el anuncio hizo que esbozaras una gran sonrisa y no pudieras escapar de la avalancha que se te tiro. Vica, Pandora, Marín, Ayame, Gheist y Shaina se abalanzaron sobre ti.

-no… puedo… respirar… -dijiste apenas soportando el gran peso. Se levantaron de arriba tuyo y comenzaron a gritar como locas. Todas miraron hacia las gradas y vieron como una avalancha más grande venia hacia ustedes.

-chicas… -Vica las llamo dando un paso atrás.

-si capitana? -ustedes la copiaron.

-corran!- les ordeno, inmediatamente comenzaron a correr en distintas direcciones para no ser atrapadas, aunque no tuvieron tanta suerte porque igual las agarraron

-we are the champions! -dejaste salir una risa cuando sentiste que te aventaban al aire como a las otras y empezaban a cantar.

Casi besas el suelo cuando te bajaron, las aventadas hicieron que te marearas. Cuando te paraste e intentaste caminar, todo empezó a dar vueltas a tu alrededor.

-estas bien? -escuchaste la voz de Kanon detrás de ti luego de que evitara que compraras la cancha con la, segura, caída que ibas a tener.

-sí, no te preocupes… solo me maree un poco… -le sonreíste para que se tranquilizara y él te imito, pero igual, no te soltó- Kanon, puedes soltarme, te aseguro que no me mareare otra vez…

-mejor prevenir que lamentar (T/N)… -te respondió sonriendo y solo dejaste salir un suspiro. Pasaste un brazo por su espalda y comenzaron a caminar, miraste a las otras y notaste que estaban en el mismo estado que tú, osea, algo mareadas…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La noche se presentaba estrellada y con gran iluminación por el estado de luna llena. Al ser casi medianoche, las calles estaban desiertas pero aun asi, tenían un toque casi romántico.

Dos jóvenes salieron de un auto y caminaron de la mano en dirección a un callejón sin mencionar palabra alguna. El joven, de cabellos negros, caminaba al frente mirando de reojo cada tanto con desconfianza en los ojos. Las calles podían ser un tanto peligrosas a esas horas. La joven, de cabellos celestes, sentía un imperceptible miedo. Razón por la cual se tomó de la mano con el joven, que no era otro más que su hermano.

Ambos entraron en el callejón y notaron que había alguien allí por la luminosidad del satélite en lo alto, aunque solo se les veían los pantalones.

-al fin llegan… -dijo el ser oculto en las sombras.

-lamento la demora, ¿tienes nuestro pedido? -musito el pelinegro.

-asi es… -la figura dejo de respaldarse contra la pared para empezar a caminar en dirección a los jóvenes, tenía el cabello de color rojo cortado al estilo militar y los ojos de un verde bastante fuerte que lo miraban con enojo- espero que esta sea la única vez que le pidas algo asi a mi hermana menor… ella no debe meterse en estos negocios, Fullbuster…

-lo siento, no era mi intención inmiscuir a Vica en esto, es que hace poco nos dimos cuenta que faltaban las bebidas… y ella se ofreció a conseguírnosla… -se excusó Gray mirando fijamente al hermano mayor de su amiga- entiendo cómo te sientes, a mí tampoco me gustaría meter a mi hermana en asuntos algo sucios… -sin darse cuenta, apretó más fuerte el agarre haciendo que Silver lo mirara sorprendida.

-bueno… supongo que está bien si lo entiendes… -saco un cigarrillo y lo prendió- la próxima vez que quieras bebidas, contáctate con Albiore, tengo entendido que el aun esta en último año ¿cierto? -dejo salir un aro de humo de su boca- su pedido esta en aquellas cajas -señalo a varias cajas apiladas en el fondo del callejón- hay una que contiene una bebida normal de nuestro país que suelen tomar la mayoría de los adolescentes…

-espera… Vica nos habló de ello, dijo que hay una forma de prepararlo para que no sea tan fuerte…

-ah, eso… deja que ella se encargue mañana… puede que no le guste, pero sabe cómo prepararlo… el resto es cerveza, bebidas normales no tan fuertes… hay de todos los gustos para todos los gustos…

-oye, como vamos a llevarla… -Silver pregunto mirando la gran cantidad que había que trasladar hacia la camioneta en la que habían llegado.

-eso ya no es mi problema, el trato que hicieron con mi hermana era conseguir las bebidas, aquí las tienen, ahora encárguense ustedes… -dijo volviendo a exhalar humo- eso sí, la paga… -extendió la mano en dirección al pelinegro. Este ni se inmuto y saco una suma algo grande de dinero y se la dio al hombre- bien, espero no volver a hacer negocios con ustedes, y procuren que su amigo no se pase de la raya con, que si no la va a pasar muy mal… -

-quienes? –pregunto el chico desconcertado, que amenazara por Vica tenía sentido pero dijo "amigos"

-Pues Camus y ese tal Saga-comento. (T/N) pasa tanto tiempo en casa que ya se está volviendo de la familia, asi que mejor advierte a esos dos, chico… -dejo caer el cigarro y lo aplasto, salió del callejón ante la atenta miradas de los mellizos y se subió a una moto bastante grande (01, ¿se acuerdan de ella?) arrancando para salir a toda velocidad de allí.

-guau… como decirlo, no se parece en nada a Vica… -comento Silver después de varios minutos de silencio.

-ni lo menciones… es más, Camus dijo una vez que ese era el que mayor temor le inspiraba… aun no entiendo cómo fue que logro convencerlos… -dijo y sintió que un escalofrío le pasaba por la espalda- toda la familia de Vica da miedo…

-menos Vica…

-o no, Vica es igual que (T/N) si se enojan, cagaste fuego…

-se puede cagar fuego? Yo no sabía… -dijo con un tono burlón ante la expresión de su hermano.

-sabes Silver, mejor cállate y ayúdame con esto si… -dijo dirigiéndose a las cajas, la chica ríos bajito y fue hasta su hermano para empezar a acarrear las cosas. Ya quería que la fiesta empezara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaaa a todas, lamentamos mucho la tardanza… la verdad, no tenemos excusa, fue la pereza lo que hizo que tardemos esta vez… pero no todo está perdido… aquí les traemos la primer parte del cumpleaños de los hermanos y esperamos que lo disfruten.**

**Por otro lado, hemos estado hablando seriamente -cosa rara entre nosotras- y hemos previsto que este fic va un poco más de la mitad… por lo que hemos calculado, no superara los 30 caps…**

**Ahora, los disfraces que utilizamos para vestir a (T/n) y sus amigas… son del juego Kantai Collection, si nuestras explicaciones de cómo son las ropas son raras… les aconsejamos que busquen las imágenes de ellas para que las vean. Estas son Shouhou, Tatsuta, Musashi y Mutsu.**

**Gracias a todas las que nos comentan, en verdad nos hace feliz ver que les agrada y les saca una risa.** Y volvemos a pedir disculpas por la tardanza

Ahora sí, les dejamos el cap…

M: no te estás olvidando de algo?

V: De qué?

Y: ay dios con esta despistada… en este capítulo usaremos una bebida común de nuestro país, no sabemos si ha llegado a sus países por lo que ahora tomamos el deber de avisarlo. Esta bebida se llama fernet, es muy fuerte y por lo general se lo mescla con coca cola.

Ahora si, sin mas…

Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo 17: ¡fiesta de los mellizos! -parte 1: los celos, la música alta y disfraces "sepsis" son mala combinación!**

Eran las ocho y media de la noche y te dirigías hacia la casa de los Fullbuster. Luego de todo el jaleo de la victoria y que les entregaran el mini-trofeo que pusieron muy decorativamente sobre el armario del curso, del cual dudas que se pueda mantener con la bola de bestias que posees de compañeros, Silver les dijo que fueran temprano a su casa antes para cambiarse ahí mismo ya que Vica quería mantener el misterio de los disfraces…

Por lo que simplemente llevaste un short verde y una blusa sin mangas de color pastel, que además te serviría de pijama por si a la peli celeste se le ocurría a última hora hacerles quedar ahí.

Cuando llegaste subiste tranquila hasta el piso de los jóvenes y te sorprendió lo que viste en el momento en el que te hicieron entrar. La gran mayoría de las cosas que tenía la sala de estar del lugar, al menos de la única vez que fuiste, ya no estaban. Solo había varios sillones mullidos y unas cuantas mesas de vidrio. El mini-bar parecía una verdadera barra de un club nocturno por la disposición de los vasos y las bebidas acomodadas en el estante de vidrio detrás de estos.

-¡hasta que llegaste! -sentiste que te taquearon por detrás y cuando miraste notaste pelo vino.

-Vica… pesas… -dijiste.

-¡qué mala!-

-vamos Vica, que (T/N) apenas acaba de llegar… -escuchaste a Lucy. ¡Oh, sabia sea la alvina de los pechos grandes! (?

-chicas… -vieron que Gray movía un sillón junto a otro hombre, supones que el uno de los que trabajan en la casa de los jóvenes- ¿dónde creen que quede mejor?

-¡mmm, allá! -apuntaste a la azotea- algunos de seguro van a querer quedarse viendo la luna…

-ocultos por la oscuridad de la noche, hicieron real sus deseos de amarse, antes que saliera el sol y debieran fingir algo que no sentían frente a los demás… por esta vez, se permitirían dejarse llevar por la luz y oscuridad que la luna y la noche les ofrecían… -miraste raro a Gray que había soltado todo ese palabrerío… intercambiaste miradas con tus amigas y comenzaron a aplaudir exageradamente…

-oh por dios… denle el Oscar a ese chico! -dijo Vica mientras te secabas una lagrima inexistente.

-¿que el Oscar no es de las películas? -las tres se detuvieron y se miraron otra vez, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron aplaudiendo.

-lo que sea, entréguenle a este chico algo… ya sea una patata o el Premio Nobel de la paz… -volvió a decir.

-y eso prueba… -escuchaste la voz de Ayame venir de algún lado, entonces viste que ella venia junto a Silver, ambas lucían algo cansadas y un poco transpiradas- que a Gray…

-le sale, a veces, la fumada de adentro… -termino Silver de hablar con una sonrisa de burla- por cierto Gray, no deberías ayudar a Rogelio a poner eso en su lugar -apunto la joven al sillón que su hermano cargaba segundos atrás y ahora era sostenido solamente por el hombre.

-uh, si, lo siento… -se disculpó y fueron a acomodar afuera el sillón.

-Silver, feliz cumpleaños… -dijiste y la abrazaste, para luego darle una bolsa que contenía los dos regalos… ya que tuviste que salir a lo loco a comprar un regalo para la peli celeste… Vica y Lucy copiaron tu gesto con la chica y esta recibió los objetos encantada.

-vengan chicas… -Silver las guio por el pasillo hasta su cuarto. Las hizo pasar y no evitaste echarle una mirada al lugar. Era espaciosa como el cuarto de Gray, pero esta estaba pintada de verde manzana y tenía un dragón hecho con tinta china al lado de la puerta. Las demás paredes tenían arboles de cerezo hechos de la misma tinta. Del lado derecho estaba la cama, al lado de esta tenía una mesa de luz blanca con distintos accesorios sobre él. Cerca de la puerta había una mesa, blanca también, donde tenía materiales de dibujo y el ropero, también con flores de cerezos, y cerca de la azotea tenía cuatro cortinas rosadas, tal como si fuera un vestidor

-lamento el desorden, pero esas cortinas son para que se cambien… -les dijo sonriéndoles colocando las bolsas en una silla. Extrañamente, cada vestidor tenía sus nombres.

-wooo, Silver esto esta genial! -Vica hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y miro atentamente el dragón negro en la pared.- quien dibujo esto?!

-Gray… -respondió como si nada- le dije que quería algo para decorar las paredes para que no sean solamente verdes… el agarro mi tinta china, busco la imagen de un dragón y se puso a trabajar… y así pasó también con los sakuras…

-Gray decía mucho que eras su pesadilla, pero terminaste resultando más mimada por él que otra cosa… -comentaste.

-hace años era su pesadilla… pero todo el tiempo separados nos pasó factura, ahora, si bien las discusiones no faltan, tratamos de llevarnos mejor… al fin y al cabo, somos hermanos… -respondió sonriendo contagiándolas a ustedes también- bueno ya, basta de sentimentalismo y a cambiarse, mientras yo me doy una ducha… -acto seguido salió de su habitación y ustedes se dirigieron a cada "vestidor". Cuando entraste al tuyo no te sorprendiste de lo que viste.

-ya decía que Shouhou era para mí… -comentaste fuertemente a propósito.

-muajajajajajajaja -el intento de risa macabra de Vica te causo gracia.

-oh, qué lindo vestido morado… -escuchaste la voz de Lucy mientras te deshacías de tu ropa.

-¿vestido morado? ¿De acá a cuando Sendai tiene un vestido? A ver Lucy… -el tono con el que hablo Vica te llamo la atención y saliste a ver qué sucedía. Ahí notaste a Lucy en ropa interior y a Vica con solo el short y el sostén. El tic en el ojo de la peli vino te advirtió que algo andaba mal -Ayame… en donde oíste que Sendai se escriba u oiga igual que Tatsuta…

-eh? -Ayame salió y las miro- ¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso confundí el traje?

-sip, lo hiciste… -Vica tenía cara de querer llorar- yo quería vestir a Lucy como Sendai.

-ya Vica, no se puede hacer nada, tendrás calor con eso verdad Lucy…

-eh, no creo (T/N) -te respondió- además, hay aire acondicionado, no creo que vaya a tener problemas…

-eso se arregla fácil… -dijo Ayame- Silllllllllllllverrrrrrrrrrrrr! –grito.

-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… -les vino el grito del otro lado del pasillo.

-donde hay hilo y aguja?

-en el cajón de la derechaaaaaaaaaaaa… para queeeeeeeee?

-ya vas a verrrrrrrrrrr…

-okkkkk… -luego de que Ayame se deshiciera de las mangas largas del vestido, se lo dio a Lucy para que se cambie…y ustedes hicieron lo mismo.

-oye (T/N)…

-que quieres Vica… -preguntaste tomando la pollera del traje.

-te crecieron desde las ultimas vez que las vi…

-VICA!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-(T/N) ya puedes abrir los ojos… -la voz de Silver te trajo de vuelta al mundo, abriste los ojos y te miraste al espejo del cuarto de la chica- ¿porque no te paras y te miras completa? -te sugirió y lo hiciste.

La peluca marrón larga que llegaba hasta tus rodillas separadas en dos coletas estaban bien aseguradas, el top te quedaba a la perfección, al igual que la pollera y las botas.

-ya Vica, lo siento…

-pero es que yo te pedí Sendai, no Tatsuta, y mira que hay mucha diferencia entre las dos… -miraste divertida como Vica y Ayame seguían discutiendo.

-bueno Vica, no se puede hacer nada… Lucy ya se vistió…

Por unos segundos quisiste reírte. Una de las razones porque no te sentías incomoda con tu traje, fue por el traje de ambas. Vica tenía una peluca rubia corta, su piel, un poco morena, era cubierta por vendas bien colocadas, abajo tenía una pollera roja y medias negras hasta la mitad del muslo, y desde las rodillas hasta los tobillos tenía más vendas. Pensaste que lo que buscaba era darle un paro cardiaco a Camus. Pero Ayame no se quedaba atrás, su disfraz le ocultaba bien los senos, pero su estómago quedaba al aire, la pollera, negra con bordes blancos, le quedaba bien al igual que esas medias rojas con bordes blancos hasta las rodillas.

-¿te gusta cómo te ves? -te pregunto Lucy con una sonrisa ajena a la pelea. Su largo cabello fue sustituido por una peluca negra corta con una boina azul. Vestía una casaca azul, una pollera azul con ligas negras y zapatos rojos.

-está muy bien… -Silver te miraba de arriba abajo- sip, me agrada el resultado de mi trabajo -dijo mientras se acomodaba el flequillo rojo de su peluca. Estaba vestida como Erza Scarlet, las vendas en los senos y el pantalón rojo con flamas.

-ni que fuera un experimento… -susurraste apenas.

-Silver, ¿ya están listas? -la voz de Gray del otro lado de la puerta las distrajo.

-ya casi hermano…

-está bien… las estamos esperando… y necesitamos la mano mágica de Vica…

-ya voy a preparar el fernet… -respondió tu amiga cruzándose de brazos. -en fin, las cinco estamos perfectas ya?

-así es -Silver las miro- andando…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Saga hablaba con su hermano y sus amigos mientras veía como ya la mayoría de los invitados estaban presentes y disfrutando de la noche. Él tenía el traje de almirante blanco pero con mangas cortas y el birrete en la mano.

-muchachos… -Gray llego al lado de los hermanos con una sonrisa.

-¿ya te han dicho cuando salen? -pregunto Camus. Él tenía uno igual al de Saga pero de color azul con bordes blancos.

_Hello, hello, baby_

_You called, I can´t hear a thing_

_I have got no service_

_In the club, you see, see_

-dijo que no les faltaba mucho…

-Gray… -el gemelo menor lo llamo- ¿de quién se supone que estas disfrazado?

-de Gris Hieleraconpatas… -dijo el chico. Tenía solo un pantalón azul y en el pecho un símbolo azul-

_Wha-wha-what did you say?_

_Oh, you´re breaking up on me_

_Sorry I cannot hear you_

_I´m kinda busy_

-¿te tatuaste? -pregunto Aioria disfrazado de Burton.

-nop, me lo hizo Silver con tempera… verdad que parece real… -la sonrisita infantil que puso el pelinegro era digno de una foto.

-ara, pero que lindos que lucen… -Paradox se acercaba con un disfraz de gatubela hacia los jóvenes- ara, Saga te ves muy guapo… -le camino a paso de gato por al lado examinándolo. El gemelo mayor ni si quiera se inmuto ante ello.

_K-k-kinda busy_

_K-k-kinda busy_

_Sorry, i cannot hear you_

_I kinda busy_

-todos se ven guapos Paradox… -notaron como Medea y Sonia se acercaban a ellos, en su interior se preguntaban porque Gray las habían invitado- verdad Sonia…

_Just a second,_

_It´s my favorite song they´re gonna play_

-asi es… -respondió la peli rosa- te ves bien Camus… -le guiño un ojo al chico y el arqueo una ceja.

_And I cannot text you _

_With a drink in my hand, eh_

-muchachos, perdón por la tardanza… -Shaka se acercó con un traje como el de los demás blanco con detalles dorados.

-vaya Shaka, quien diría que te verías también vestido de esa manera… -Medea caminaba contoneando las caderas. Kanon veía aquello deseando que ninguna de las chicas llegara y viera eso…

_You should made some plans with me,_

_You knew that I was free_

-Gray… -la voz indiscutible de Silver atrajo la atención de los jóvenes, quienes se dieron la vuelta y casi mueren de desangramiento por la vestimenta de ella y de Lucy.

_And now you won´t stop calling me;_

_In kinda busy_

-Silver, qué bien que ya estén, ¿y las demás? -pregunto, trago saliva a ver como su hermana miraba algo enojada al círculo de amigos

-en el centro de la pista… como vieron que ya no tenían parejas al que rendirles cuenta… se fueron a bailar… -la respuesta cayó como balde de agua a Shaka y Camus, los gemelos solo tragaron saliva.

_Stop calling! stop calling!_

_I don't wanna think anymore!_

Gray comenzó a abrirse paso para ayudar a sus amigos, pero se extrañó al ver que estaban parados.

_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor_

Hasta que noto que Aiacos estaba grabando algo con el celular.

-ey Aiacos, ¿qué está pasando? -pregunto con los jóvenes detrás.

-Estamos viendo un partido de futbol… -respondió con sarcasmo.

-apuesto a que Camus se desmaya en esa parte! -el grito de Milo atrajo la atención de los chicos

-y qué decir de Shaka?! -respondió Aldebarán sin percatarse de que los aludidos estaban presentes.

-Camus, no es por nada compañero, pero cuando cortes con Vica avísame… le mueve lindo… -lo dicho por Aiacos hizo que el muchacho tuviera ganas de golpearlo.

_Stop calling! Stop calling!_

_I don´t wanna talk anymore_

-y qué decir de (T/N) -dijo Minos a su lado- había olvidado que bailaba también… -comento sin darse cuenta de la mirada de asesino que los gemelos- uh, se viene el paso del suelo! -Saga noto como Kanon, Shaka y Camus murmuraban un tenía que ser ese tema… y comenzaron a empujar con más fuerza para entrar al medio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando salieron del cuarto, no pudieron evitar oír los silbidos de algunos por sus disfraces, te preguntaste como reaccionaria Saga al verte, de seguro la cara de asombro que pondría estaría para sacar foto y extorsionar con ello…

Se sorprendieron, el salón estaba bajo las luces de colores, increíblemente pasaba como un club nocturno.

-se lucieron para hacer esto… -comento Vica mirando todos.

-queríamos pasarlo en grande… -dijo Silver con una sonrisa.

-es una broma cierto… -miraste a la misma dirección en la que lo hacia Vica, y pudiste notar como Saga era acechado por Paradox… te enojaste por instante pero te calmaste al ver que él no le hacía caso.

_Just a second,_

_It´s my favorite song they´re gonna play_

-debe serlo… -continuo Ayame con el ceño fruncido. Tú te calmaste, pero las dos al ver que sus novios eran "seducidos" se enojaron.

-chicas, debe ser un malentendido… -Lucy trataba de calmarlas, pero sabias al igual que ella que sería un poco difícil si las otras no se alejaban de ellos.

-vamos a bailar… está sonando **Telephone…** -dijiste con tal de distraerlas. Ellas te siguieron y comenzaron a bailar a tu lado, en eso notaste que ni Lucy ni Silver estaban. No le tomaste importancia y continuaste bailando. A los instantes eran rodeadas por los demás que las miraban. Recordaste como era la formación que había hecho para el tema cuando lo usaron en un festival de la escuela. Te acomodaste en el medio y más delante de ellas, que por cierto, no mostraron queja alguna por tu movimiento. Sumando el hecho de que Shaina y Gheist se le sumaron al baile.

_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

Te tiraste al suelo como rana seguida de las dos, acomodaste una mano sobre cada rodilla, suerte que la pollera era un poco larga, sino, se te vería lo que llevabas debajo.

_Stop telephone me_

Y moviste la cabeza a cada lado

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

Comenzaste a dar vuelta en el mismo lugar moviendo la pierna izquierda

_I´m busy_

Las tres se levantaron remarcando el cuerpo para ir de nuevo al suelo y repetir el paso. En eso te percataste de que un grupo en especial y quisiste contener la risa. Camus y Shaka miraban con los bien abiertos el "mini-show". Viste como Kanon, Gray y Milo alentaban como todos los demás al igual que años atrás lo hicieron y el gemelo mayor te miraba con asombro mientras bailabas de más pancha.

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Cuando se metieron al centro se sorprendieron al ver a las tres metidas en el mundo de fiesta que el ambiente ofrecía, bailando tan despreocupadas, además de los trajes que tenían. Shaka abrió los ojos en grande, SU Ayame por lo general no se demostraba tan abierta, pero recordó que cuando tenía con quien hacerlo, podía desinhibirse por completo.

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Stop telephone me_

Las hermanas Ophiucus entraron y se pusieron a bailar junto a ellas.

Saga vio hipnotizado como (T/N) tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras se movía en sincronía con las demás.

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_I´m busy_

-Gray, porque dejaste este tema entre la música que sonaría…

_Can call want you want cause is nobody at on home…_

-em, porque es bailable… por qué es fiestero… y porque se me dio la gana… -respondió viendo el espectáculo.

_Out in the club, sipping at pub…_

-pero…

-oh, vamos, hace cuanto que cuanto que no vemos a Gheist, Vica y Shaina interpretar al frente la parte de Beyonce… -comento Milo extasiado- no seas así, que te recuerdo que te encanto esa parte hace dos años…

-pero hace dos años, tenían un traje negro que ocultaba todo y no era mi novia…

-esperen… ¿antes ya bailaron esto? -Saga pregunto sin despegar la vista de la joven que sería su pareja durante esa noche.

-hermano, no me digas que crees que es coincidencia que todas hagan los mismos pasos… -Kanon hablo mordaz y su hermano hizo una mueca.

-uhhhh, ahí viene, Milo ¿tienes la cámara? -Gray se froto las manos.

_Boy why you blown up my phone  
>Won't make me leave no faster<em>

Las tres mencionadas dieron pasos al frente para empezar con parte.

_Put my coat on faster  
>Leave my girls no faster<br>I shoulda left my phone at home_

_Cause´ is a disaster… _

Shaina se puso de perfil al igual que su hermana y Vica fue al frente, las tres se inclinaron hacia atrás y el golpeteo del ritmo fue acompañado por pasos hacia adelante un tanto sensuales

_Calling like a collector  
>Sorry, I can't answer<em>

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Can´t reach my Telephone…_

Terminaron y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, respirabas dificultosamente, al haber pasado casi dos años de la última vez que bailaste ese tema, le paso factura a tu cuerpo…

Ayame y Vica saltaron encima de ti riendo con fuerza, no evitaste la tentación y comenzaste a reír también…

-eso fue genial! -dijo Silver se acercó a ustedes sonriendo junto a Lucy.

-gracias Silver… personalmente, no recordaba que esto gastara tanta energía… -comento Ayame sin perder la sonrisa.

-digo lo mismo… -dijiste.

-¡¿y a mí que me dejan?! -exclamo Vica- ustedes no bailan esa cosa rara pariente cercano del break dance cuando canta Beyonce…

-pero hay que aceptar que cuando sacan pecho quedan súper sexis! -siguió Silver.

-Ayame…

-Vica…

Discretamente, te pasaste al lado de Silver y Lucy, logrando ver la cara de Shaka y Camus detrás de tus amigas, pero ambas tenían una sonrisa reprimida en la cara y los ojos cerrados. Viste que las dos se golpearon los cachetes e hicieron una mueca de seriedad.

-¿ehhh? -la peli vino, que esta noche era rubia, giro solamente la cara, haciendo que te preguntaras como podía lograr hacer aquello sin quebrarse el cuello- ¿qué sucede? Acaso te aburriste de Sonia, Camus? -le dedico una mirada afilada dejando sin palabras al joven, para luego volver a darse la vuelta mirándolas a ustedes guiñándoles un ojo con una curva en la comisura de los labios- lo siento, pero yo no reemplazo a nadie…

-Vica… -justo apareció Gray- te necesito por allá -le señalo la barra y ella asintió caminando hacia el… ¡pero qué cruel que es! No pudiste evitar pensar…

-oye Aya…

-Ayame! -Pandora corrió y la tomo del brazo saliendo a correr nuevamente- ¡debo contarte algo! -y asi fue, como Camus y Shaka se quedaron sin pareja por esa noche… probablemente…

-muchachos… -pusiste una mano en sus hombros- buena suerte… que esas dos pueden ser bastante crueles si se lo proponen… -dijiste con una expresión seria- Camus… trata de arreglarlo que si Vica lo cuenta… -ladeaste la cabeza y viste que se puso pálido.

-su-su-su-sus…

-exacto… sus hermanos te mataran y su padre te revivirá y te volverá a matar el mismo… -sentenciaste y el chico salió a correr en dirección a la barra.

-¿qué rayos fue eso? -te pregunto una voz que te provoco un escalofrío, te diste vuelta y encontraste a Saga, quedando hipnotizada por unos segundos al ver lo guapo que estaba vestido de esa forma y con el cabello atado.

-nada… un intento para hacer esto más divertido… -comentaste desviando la mirada.

-ya veo, por cierto, te ves bien…

-gracias, tú también… -contestaste sonriéndole- oye, yo me voy a la barra, quiero algo para quitarme la sed… ¿quieres ir?

-claro… además, no sabía que bailaras también…

-jaja, eso es porque últimamente nos dedicamos más a jugar que a bailar con las chicas… ya sabes, ya que somos lo mejorcito que tiene nuestro curso… -dijiste comenzando a caminar- aunque cuando voy a lo de Vica con las demás, siempre solemos bailar algo… inclusive Lucy, baila bien, solo que es muy tímida para hacerlo frente a los demás…

-¿y tú? -dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿en serio preguntas?

-jajajajajajaja… aun así, no pensé que lo hicieras muy bien…

-oye… ¿eso trato de ser un insulto o un elogio?

-mmm… ¿ambas? -te dijo y se empezó a reír otra vez.

-ya vas a ver Saga… -susurraste llegando a la barra, ahogaste una risa cuando viste que Vica tenía detrás de ella una fila larga de bartender atendiendo a las acciones de la chica, que sonrió cuando los vio llegar.

-¡¿Que sucede chicos?!

-Vica, Saga dijo que no creía que podía bailar tan bien… dile algo… -pronunciaste con tono lastimero y una sonrisa burlona.

-ehh… Saga… eso está mal… no sabes lo sepsi que te puede bailar esta chica…

-sepsi? -preguntaste al unísono con él.

-sip, es mi nueva manera de describir algo que es más sexi que lo sexi…

-porque no sexi elevado al cuadrado y listo…

-porque eso suena muy matemático… -respondió separando dos vasos, para luego sacar dos botellas con liquido negro- muy bien -se giró hacia los que atendían la barra- presten atención… esto… -agarro una jarra grande- es una jarra grande… -los hombres la miraron queriendo matarla- esto… es hielo… -dijo con una cubitera en la mano- esto… es fernet… -dijo con una botella chica en la mano, el líquido era negro. Ella agarro la jarra con hielo y la inclino al igual que la botella- en mi país hay un dicho que dice que si poner poco fernet, sos un pelele… -dijo colocando apenas- y si colocas mucho… sos un borracho… -miro como apenas se escurría el líquido entre los hielos, para luego dejar la botella- luego, se le pone muuuuuuuuuucha coca cola… -dijo colocando la otra bebida hasta casi llegar al tope de la jarra, tomo un poco y te reíste de la cara de asco que puso- ya está bien… -comento y sirvió en dos vasos- entendieron? -pregunto mirando a los bartender, estos asintieron y ella sonrió- bien… -se volvió a ustedes aun sonriendo- ahora le pediré al dj que coloque algún tema para que (T/N) baile sola… -comento tomando un cuchillo y sacando la espuma que sobresalía de los vasos.

-ehh? Yo no quiero bailar sola! -dijiste.

-oh vamos… es para demostración…

-aun asi no quiero… -dijiste cruzándote de brazos.

-ehhh… es que eres cobarde (T/N)? -te dijo Saga con una sonrisa de lado mientras te miraba desafiante.

-ehhh… y tú crees que provocándome lograras algo? -respondiste de la misma manera, se quedaron mirando asi por un rato más hasta que la mano de Vica tratando de atrapar algo entre sus cabezas te hizo mirarla.

-err, lo siento, es que… -viste que tenía los ojos cerrados con una cara de resignación y los hombros bajos- pensé que podía atrapar los rayitos que se formaban entre ustedes… pero veo que no… en fin, aquí están sus bebidas… -viste con desconfianza aquel vaso- por cierto… tomen con esto… -viste que les daba un plato con sándwiches, picadas y distintos alimentos- si lo toman al que me importa, se van a emborrachar más rápido -les sonrió y ustedes se miraron tragando saliva- que lo disfruten… -viste que ella salió junto a varios meseros que llevaban las bebidas preparadas por ella.

Notaste que Saga acerco el vaso a su boca y lo tomo… menos mal que Vica les había advertido. Aguantaste la risa ante la mueca que puso.

-¿qué tal sabe?

-agridulce… y… como decirlo… no puedo explicarlo… -lo miraste extrañada y probaste… era cierto, era agridulce y te raspaba la garganta al cruzar. Aunque se terminaron olvidando de la divina advertencia…

Como lamentarías eso después…


End file.
